


I Love You Too

by narcissisticdelusions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheater Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cheating, College Student GeorgeNotFound, Depressing, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Out of Character, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticdelusions/pseuds/narcissisticdelusions
Summary: “George?”“Hm?”“You know I love you, right?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sad music so here’s some angst that nobody asked for.

“—and that’s how you know where to put in the audio. You really have to find the best timing, or it’ll look off in the video—” George cut himself off and looked at Clay, who was typing away at his phone. 

“Then you take the video, put it on a hard drive, and throw it on the sidewalk so someone can light it on fire and throw away all your hard work. Right, Clay?”

The blonde looked up at the mention of his name.

“Hm? Yeah, right.”

George’s shoulders dropped and he clenched his jaw. 

Clay had been so distant lately. He would get home late and he didn’t seem interested in anything George had to say. He even flaked out on their date last Friday. It’s like he completely forgot George existed. He didn’t even send him a message, leaving him planted at the restaurant. 

“Clay,” he said firmly, “What did I just say?”

“You were talking about what you learned in class today.”

George narrowed his eyes, “but what did I just say, like, a second ago?”

“I don’t know George!” Clay shifted his body a bit towards him on the couch, “You kept going on about editing but you know I never have any clue what you’re talking about. I’ve told you this.”

George flinched as Clay raised his hand in the air, exasperated. The younger man froze. 

“Georgie,” he said slowly, “Did you think I was going to hit you?”

His eyes widened as he sat as still as he could, “Of course not, love.”

“Good,” He shifted closer and slowly raised his hand to cup George’s face, “Because I’d never do that, okay?”

“I know— It was just a reflex, I’m sorry.” He mumbled that last part. He didn’t even know why he apologized, he just felt like he had to. 

“You’re forgiven, Georgie.”

Then they settled into the couch, with George feeling like he was walking on eggshells and they would shatter under his feet any second. He just didn’t want to do anything to upset Clay. He knew he had a long day so the least he could do was not start any fights.  
Later that night, George awoke to a soft, constant buzzing. Was someone calling him this late? He begrudgingly pulled himself out of his blankets, while trying not to wake Clay. He looked at the nightstand on his side of the bed and picked up his phone.

 _03:17_  
_No Older Notifications_

Oh, it was probably Clay’s phone. The buzzing had stopped but he still got up to see what friend of Clay’s needed something so late at night.

 _(927) 6823-321_  
_I’ve got a surprise for you_

 _(927) 6823-321_  
_Come over tomorrow night <3_

 _(927) 6823-321_  
_Missed Call_

He fumbled with the phone, almost dropping it. What? What the hell was this? This wasn’t real. Maybe he was still sleeping, and this was just a really bad dream, or this person had the wrong number? He could be jumping to conclusions. The number wasn’t even saved for God’s sake!

He clicked the message and put in the phone’s passcode to see the texting history. The most recent texts from Clay were sent a few days ago, last Friday.

_I won’t be able to see you tonight, I’ve got plans_

_Aww, don’t tell me that_

There was a photo after that. A zoomed-in selfie of someone’s pierced tongue sticking out and their mouth slightly open. It looked, suggestive, to say the least.

_I’ll make it worth your while ;)_

He felt a terrible pain in his chest. Is that where he was last Friday? At some whore’s house? His mouth fell open and then he closed it tightly, his teeth grinding on each other. He didn’t need to see any more to know what Clay had been up to lately. 

He took a deep breath and set the phone back, his hands shaking.

He couldn’t do this right now. He didn’t even know what it was he couldn’t do. He didn’t want his three-year relationship to go down the drain. So much love and effort, gone to waste in a second. 

He went to his closet and grabbed a hoodie. He almost grabbed one of Clay’s by accident. He didn’t think he could ever wear one of his again.

He slipped his phone in his pocket and snatched his earphones. He also shoved his lanyard with his keys and small wallet attached to it. He felt way too calm for what he had just discovered. It could be shock, or maybe, deep down, he had actually seen this coming. 

He had been spending so much time at school lately, studying in the library in the afternoons and doing homework during his breaks. He would only really see Clay to have dinner with him, then get ready for bed. Eventually, the dinners stopped, and Clay started showing up later and later. Why didn’t he notice earlier? Maybe he could have done something to stop his attention from slipping away.

He went to his backpack and pulled out a pen and a sticky note. In it, he wrote: _went for an early run._ He didn’t write anything else or signed the note like he probably normally would have, under any other circumstance. 

He put it next to Clay’s phone and left the shared apartment, plugging in his earphones and playing some random sad playlist. Sad fit the mood. 

He left the building and walked down the sidewalk, not really going anywhere in particular. Tears slipped down his face as he cried silently, looking at the ground. He crossed a few streets when he ran out of sidewalk, not really looking before he walked across. His body felt heavy and he felt like it was a burden to drag it around.

A few hours had gone by and he stopped at a bench in some random park. It gave him a good view of the sunrise. He was hungry but he knew if he ate anything, he would throw it up a few minutes later.

There he sat, in a small, empty park, watching the day go by. He saw more cars drive down the streets as people left to their nine to five jobs. He saw the lights of a few small shops and a café get switched on. People were living their lives and the world kept spinning. 

He felt a buzz pulled out his phone lazily.

 _My Love <3_  
_Where are you?_

He scrunched up his brow and checked the time. 

_09:14_

It looked like Clay was awake earlier than usual.

_on a jog._

He sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket, not checking it again when it buzzed a few more times. Out of sight, out of mind. 

There was one thing he knew though; he never did anything that was a waste of his time. He was going to fix this relationship so he and Clay would be happy again. 

He looked at the café nearby. He could use a coffee.

A few hours later, George was home, iced coffee still in hand as he got off the taxi. No one was home. 

George let the silence calm him down and started tidying up before he could cry again. Might as well do something useful.

He spent the day completely ignoring his phone and watching random bits of shows on tv. It’s not like he could focus on what he was watching anyways. 

Before he noticed, it was dark out and the only light in the room was coming from the tv. 

_12:03_

He was usually asleep by this time. Sleep. That sounds nice. He was about to let himself drift off to sleep when he heard the front door opening. 

Clay.

He walked into the living room, stumbling and tripping over his own two feet, probably drunk.

“George?”

“Hm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

George sighed and turned to look at Clay, forcing a small smile.

“Of course. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't be mad, i swear i don't just write angst.


End file.
